


Pale Aqua

by Nekros_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absent Parents, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hogsmeade, LGBTQ Character, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Painting, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekros_19/pseuds/Nekros_19
Summary: The story explaining the complicated trials of Loki Hawthrone's Sixth Year and how she managed to date the two guys she was crushing on.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Kill me now."

"As much as I would like to do that, Loki, I can't." Loki turned her head from her work and glared at the boy. "What? You said it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to comment," she replied before swiftly turning back to her assignment. She sighed, ready to pour her ink all over the parchment. "Nicolas, can you help me?"

The boy that lounged on the couch laughed. "What are you doing?" He inquired, looking over to her.

"Potions," she huffed. "Slughorn assigned it a few days ago, but I was sick. Now it's due tomorrow and I'm not even halfway through." Loki grabbed a fistful of her short raven locks and groaned.

Nicolas sucked in a sharp breath. He stood up from the couch and strode over to his fellow Hufflepuff. Peering over her shoulder, he read through the paragraphs she'd written so far. After a moment he clicked his tongue, a habit he'd taken up since he'd started at Hogwarts.

"You could talk about the different properties of it," he shrugged, his eyes scanning the text again. "Yeah. You haven't done that yet."

"Oh, shit," Loki's eyes widened. "Thanks. I completely forgot."

The girl dipped her quill in her ink and began furiously scribbling away again. The sixth-year male chuckled, sauntering back to the couch. He laid back down, shutting his eyes. For a few minutes, he just laid in silence, listening to Loki's quill scratching against the parchment.

The girl sighed. Her hand ached from all the writing she had done in the past hour. Dinner was going to be soon, and then she wouldn't be allowed outside. With throbbing in her left hand, Loki placed down the quill and corked her ink bottle.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit," she told Nicolas.

He hummed in acknowledgement. The girl gathered her things up and headed to the dormitories. She could barely open the door with her hands full. Loki quickly placed her things on her bed before turning to her drawers. She snatched the leather-bound book and quickly exited the dormitory, and then the Common Room.

Loki wandered out of the lower floor, her pace quick. She rushed up the stairs, excusing herself when she needed to pass some fellow Hufflepuffs. She was glad when she finally reached the courtyard. She smiled at students as she made her way to her usual spot near the corner where she could see most of the rest of the grounds. Loki quickly pulled out the book, untying the rope that held it shut and opening it. She flicked through the pages until she landed on an empty piece. Loki had had the inspiration in her head all day. She desperately needed to get it out.

She pulled out the pencil she always had on her and pressed it to the paper. Without thinking, her hand became to sketch. She smiled at the sound of the pencil making short, quick strokes on the paper. The familiar smell of it calmed her down.

Every so often, when she'd draw a little more and liked how it turned out, Loki would check the watch that resided on her wrist. She finished off another few branches, nodding at them, and flicked her wrist over.

_7:10 pm._

Loki frowned. She gently closed her book, hurriedly tying the rope, and stood from the seat. Loki finally realised that the sky was much darker, and everyone had disappeared from the courtyard. She sighed. Clutching the book tightly, the girl quickly ran in.

The loud sound of her footsteps didn't matter to her. She was ten minutes late to dinner. She was annoyed by the fact. When Loki was only a corridor away from the Great Hall, she slowed her steps to a normal walking pace.

As soon as she turned the corner, the smell of food punched her nose. It made her mouth water. The voluminous sound of chatter also immediately caught her ears. She stepped closer, silently thanking Merlin when she wasn't the only late one.

Loki slipped into the Great Hall. Her feet carried her to the Hufflepuff table, where she quickly scanned it. Her eyes caught on a familiar face near the other end, Nicolas laughing at something. The girl swiftly made her way down, apologising and excusing herself until she reached the boy.

"Hi," she murmured, smiling as she took her place beside him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before turning back to his chicken. "Sorry. I lost track of time." "All good," Nicolas grinned. He lifted his arm and patted her shoulder. "Can you pass me the potatoes?" Loki asked.She wanted to put her slight tardiness behind her. Nicolas nodded, grabbing the small dish.

Unbeknownst to Loki, at the same very moment she scooped out the butter-covered potatoes, two Gryffindors, also Sixth-Years, were out in the courtyard. One of them was lighting his cigarette as the other sat on a certain seat near the corner of the courtyard. The boy smoking the cigarette turned away from his friend and took a drag. The boy sitting carefully watched the corridor beside the yard.

He sighed, laying back on the seat. His head touched down, but instead of silence, there was a slight crinkle. The two boys, both hearing the surprisingly loud noise, furrowed their eyebrows. The boy laying down sat up and his cigarette-smoking friend walked over to him.

"Oi, Remus, what was that?" The smoking male asked. His friend shrugged and turned around, his eyes locking on the piece of paper he'd rested his head on.

"It's... Art?" The boy called Remus frowned.

His hand gently grasped it and lifted it up, trying to make out the picture in the darkening light. The sound of footsteps echoing nearby made the two jump. Remus and his smoking friend quickly gathered their things. Remus shoved the paper into his robes as he and his friend ran inside. They'd have to wait until later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you mind?"

Loki smiled sheepishly at the girl beside her. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the potion that bubbled in her cauldron. Loki frowned, turning back to her own lilac concoction.

"Remember," Professor Slughorn spoke up from where he sat behind his desk, "when cutting the bean, be very careful. It can be a bit tricky."

As if on cue, a small black object flew across the room, landing right beside Loki's foot. All heads turned in the direction that it came from. Everyone locked their gaze on a flustered Peter Pettigrew as he scurried to retrieve his bean. Loki smiled sympathetically when he came up to her. She picked it up and held it out to him.

"It's better if you crush it," Loki winked, turning to her potion again. Peter paused before thanking her and scurrying away again.

She was glad that Slughorn had forgotten the Sleeping Draught was one lesson they'd done last year. At that time, Hufflepuffs had been with Slytherins, and possibly the best potions student in Hogwarts was a Slytherin. She'd watched him last year crush the bean instead of cut it.

"The book says to cut, though," the girl who'd just told her off pointed out. She was a Gryffindor with long blonde hair.

"I know," Loki smiled, "but crushing it is easier and quicker. Their shells are practically impenetrable."

The girl frowned before looking down at her seed. Loki watched with a grin as the girl used the side of her blade to crush the bean. Her sceptical expression turned to one of shock as she quickly let the juice drip into the cauldron. The blonde turned back to Loki.

"Thank you," she whispered. Loki nodded and turned to her book again.

Loki began to stir her potion. After many stirs, her even adding a few counter-clockwise ones, her potion turned a pale pink. She smiled proudly and continued to stir.

"That's time, ladies and gentlemen!" Slughorn grinned. "I'll come around and inspect, now."

Loki waited patiently for Slughorn to come over. He praised a girl with red hair who she vaguely recalled being Lily Evans, a muggle-born Gryffindor. After one more table, the one where Peter Pettigrew stood, he came over to Loki, the blonde girl and another Hufflepuff's table. He looked at the other Hufflepuff's then Loki's.

"Oh-ho!" He grinned. "You and Miss Evans! Congratulations, Miss Hawthorne."

"Thank you, sir," she flushed, looking away in embarrassment when the man praised her work.

Once Slughorn had finished, he instructed everyone to clean up their things. Everyone quickly did as they were told, knowing that that was the end of the lesson.

Loki gathered all her ingredients up and went to gently place them inside the now clean cauldron. A small vial slipped from her grasp and rolled off the table onto the floor. Her eyes widened as she dumped in the other things before swiftly chasing after it. It stopped next to someone's shoe. Loki's hand dived for it at the same time the person who owned the shoe did. Instead of them clutching the vial, they ended up clutching hands.

Loki's face flushed bright red, and she immediately pulled back. She hadn't retrieved her vial, but had gained another wave of embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out with a squeak.

The other person picked up her vial and handed it out to her. She looked up to thank them. Her mouth went dry at the sight of who it was.

"I believe this is yours," Remus Lupin, a Gryffindor, smiled kindly at Loki as she slowly took it from his hand. "You should be more careful with your stuff." He joked.

Loki nodded, swallowing the lump that had stuck in her throat.b"Thank-thank you." She muttered, gazing up through her lashes at him.

Remus nodded again, his eyes still locked on the girl. Her heart did a flip. She thought his hazel eyes were so dazzling...

Loki mentally cursed herself at the realisation she was just standing in front of him. He hadn't said anything else but kept on a polite smile. She quick apologized once more before hurrying back to her table, her face redder than a tomato.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She muttered in agitation to herself. She picked up the cauldron in one hand, using the other to grab her bag.

Right as she went to exit the classroom, her eyes drifted back to the boy. He wasn't standing alone anymore and had another familiar boy by his side. The two were leaned over, staring at something in Remus's hand. Loki's heart flipped once more when a pair of dark eyes looked up, staring her way. That was when she noticed the other boy.

She turned suddenly on her heel, switching her gaze to the floor. Her mind raced. She knew her face had returned to its unnatural red state of embarrassment as the thought that Sirius Black was looking her way flickered through her mind.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered, shivering at the mental image.

Why had he looked at her?

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this fic isn't technically new and is actually on another fanfiction site, so don't worry if you see it there as well. I'd like to thank you for reading, though, and I hope you have a nice day. Bye! :)


End file.
